Before XIII
by KingdomKeeperSai
Summary: The meaning of existance, and the value of a heart, these are things the newest member of The Organization, Axel, must learn in order to save himself, and maybe another...


Saiai Tokoya: ….OMG! I'm alive! Incase there is anybody out there who actually cares…I'm sorry I went away for so long. My internet connection went to hell, and when I got it back, I completely forgot everything and focused solely on work and school. Well I'm comfortable at work now, and I'm no longer in school at the moment, so I have plenty of free time. Somewhat…

I decided to take up a new fandom (Although YuGiOh is my one true love!)….yes a new fandom. KINGDOM HEARTS. I always loved the game, but the fan girl in my never really did much for it until KH2 came out. I myself haven't beaten the game (I'm so lazy), but I love Organization 13 so much! OMG….Axel…Demyx…Luxord…Saix….oh joy, oh rapture!

Okay, this is what this new little diddy is all about…(contains spoilers in some weird way)  
This is a story on how Ansem's six lab assistance became nobodies, and how these other random people just came into the Org. This story mainly focuses on Axel and his thoughts, but everyone is involved. Remember this is an Organization story, so there will be little Sora :cries, Riku :cries some more, Kairi :doesn't care too much, and those people.

**Warning**: This story is Rated….well MA for Mature because that's what does…if I had it my way it would be….RATED X! Mwahahahaha! Yea, lots of stuff going on, mostly Hetero, some Yaoi, random pairings…ENJOY THE SMUT!

**Disclaimer**: Woe is me…I don't own Kingdom Hearts…1..2...Chain of Memories….none of it. Disney and Square Enix….not mine…Disney would have more KH merchandise if I owned it….and Square Enix would be releasing a KH game at least once a year (Hey, games are not that easy to make!)

**Before XIII**

**0. Prologue: His Name**

…**Light**… …**Darkness**… …**Dawn**… …**Twilight**…

Light, the ultimate source for the purely god. A radiant power, so bright…

Darkness, the black shadow that clouds the minds of all evil. An ever consuming plague…

Dawn, the hope of a new start. A refreshing reminder that yesterday is over, and gone…

Twilight, what is twilight…?

_One's heart, the most precious treasure one could have, and we all take it for granted. How weak one must be to think they hold enough strength to protect that heart from invading darkness. How naïve one must be to think that their heart is so pure it could not be consumed._

_All seemed so dark…so dark. Alone, empty, silent. Wait it's not so silent. There is a soft beating sound, the same constant rhythm, but it's so distant, so far away._

_Maybe if I just reach out…_

_Maybe I can…_

_If I just…_

_No, it's going away…don't…don't go! Wait! Please…I need you!_

Eyes of bright jade open abruptly, but shut tightly just as quickly. The light, too bright. Weakly covering his eyes with his arm, he tried to open them again. It took a moment, but those jeweled eyes finally adjusted. He cursed the bright fluorescent lights above silently, but then asked himself _'where am I'_? He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much just to move. He winced in pain, and groaned aloud. "My head…" he whispered. The hand that protected his eyes, now rubbed his forehead, and massaged his temple. The sound of a distant chuckle broke his concentration dedicated to the throbbing in his head. He sat up, ignoring the jabbing pain in his back.

"And what do you think is so funny?" He sounded pissed, and he was. He looked around, seeing nothing, but darkness surrounding the lit area in which he laid in. He also realized what he laid on looked something like an experiment table. The surrounding area went silent again.  
"Who are you, show yourself!" he shouted into nothingness.  
"So forceful," there was that chuckle again.  
"A perfect addition…," another voice, much deeper than the other. So there was more than one. This angered him. He didn't know where he was, his body ached horribly, and he was being taunted by unseen voices. All this confusion made his head spin. This was nothing helping the current headache he already had.  
"What shall we call him?" another voice. This once sounded less threatening and more nasal than the other two. He didn't even know who it belonged too, he just knew it irritated him.

Call him? He already had a name, he didn't need to be treated like a pet. His name was…it was..wait did he have a name? Of course he should have one, but why couldn't he recall it. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really seem to recall anything. Anything before the light scorched his eyes, it was a complete blank. As if whatever existed before this moment, never happened. But there must have been something, all that was happening now couldn't be it.  
"Axel…" A fourth voice, "…his name will be Axel…"  
Axel, my name is Axel. He repeated this to himself and it registered as if that was the name he had been searching in his memory for.

…_Memory_…

He couldn't remember anything. Was there something worth memorizing? Or was this how it always was? It was all just too overwhelming. The throbbing pain in his head and body surged, and trying to force himself to remember something…anything that he thought he was suppose to remember. If there was anything for that matter. The light around him blurred, blending with the surrounding darkness. His eyelid's fluttered, trying to stay open. Efforts to stay conscious seemed futile as he fell back. Once more, surrounded in the never ending darkness. When was this darkness going to end…was there an end to darkness?


End file.
